Da Newsie Love Story
by iloveaaronlohr333
Summary: What happens when the newsies leave their poor, homeless lifestyles in New York and come to Massachusetts and meet some girls. Read as the newsies experience true love for the first time. Maybe even some heartbrake!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE  
  
"So yeah, I was like Oh My God! and....Kay? Kay you listening to me?"  
  
K.B. stopped right in her tracks staring with her jaw dropped to the floor, her eyes wide and her cheeks rosy red.   
  
"What the hell…" Hoods stops short to join K.B. in awe.  
  
"Have you ever seen anything like this!?" K.B. asked Hoods.  
  
A huge group of teenage boys are dragging their feet up the road. Leading the group was a semi-long haired boy who looked to be about 16. Behind him stood one boy with a brown, cloth patch over his right eye. Another muscular boy with brown, curly hair. One who was obviously Italian walking next to another semi-long haired boy with a cane. Behind him was a wavy-haired boy with very nice lips. The others just didn't seem to stand out to them. They were all as cute as hell.  
  
"I call the one with the curls!" K.B. shouted to Hoods.  
  
"You can have him! I want the one in the front!"  
  
"Haha, o.k. Now we must approach!"  
  
"O.k. lets go!"  
  
"Woah, whoa, whoa! What are you doing? We can't just walk up to them?"  
  
"Yes we can. We always loose guys because of your stupid "plans" and "systems"! This time let me do the talking!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Before either of the girls could get a word in, the boy in the front started talking to them.  
  
"'Cuse me ladies. Wese a bit lost heah, do youse know where wese might be?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, um, your in Franklin, Franklin Massachusetts."  
  
"WHAT! Oh sorry ma'am, Ise didn't mean tah scream in yah ear. You see wese come from New York. Wese newsies. Wese decided wese wasn't make a good livin' down dere so wese decided to go find a new place to start new lives. Dey call me Jack, Jack Kelly. Dis heah is Kid Blink, Mush, Racetrack, Spot, and David. " Jack told them. He continued to name all of the newsies.  
  
"Hi, my name is Hoods, and this is K.B., but we just call her Kay. We could tell your not from around here. New York must be pretty ill. Those are some sweet clothes too!"  
  
"Nice tah meet ya ladies. Wait? Ill? Sweet?", Jack asked confused.  
  
"Nevermind." Hoods started to giggle and turned around hoping Kay would participate but instead she found Kay was giggling and smiling at Mush who was doing the same to her. Hoods tried to ignore it.  
  
"Sose would youse ladies mind showin us round your town heah?"  
  
"Oh no not at all. Follow me."  
  
They took them all through downtown when they ended up at Friendly's. Kay and Hoods had some money so they figured they'd take the boys out to lunch.   
  
As soon as they walked into the restaurant people were staring at the group because of the boys attire.  
  
"What are you looking at!!!???", Kay barked at a woman who was pointing and laughing at them. The woman stopped and continued to stuff her fat face. Everyone except for Hoods was shocked to here that come out of shy Kay's mouth. Even Mush.  
  
"She's not really quiet, she's actually extremely loud.!" Hoods said and started cracking up. Hoods turned around to face Kay when she noticed Kay and Mush were holding hands. Hoods gave Kay a smirk and Kay responded with her one-eyebrow look that she had mastered the previous summer, and she's quite proud of. Hoods turned back around.   
  
The waitresses took them to their tables. They took up four tables. The first table consisted of Hoods, Jack, Racetrack, Kay, Mush, and Kid Blink. Everyone was having a great time fooling around and cracking jokes.  
  
"Sose is there some sorta Inn round heah anywhere?" Jack asked.  
  
"Uhhh…Kay, Isn't there one by the train tracks?"  
  
"Uhhh…yeah, yeah I think so."   
  
"Yeah, it's not far from here. When we're done we can bring you there if you want."  
  
"That'd be great. Tanks ladies." Kid Blink responded.  
  
They finished their meal eventually. They headed down to the Inn. By the time they got there it was getting dark. Everyone was walking in one huge group except for Mush and Kay.  
  
"Sose what kinda stuff does youse like tah do for fun?" Mush asked.  
  
"Oh, um, I like to play lacrosse, and sing, and dance, and write, and…..well listen to music. Oh I also like to play guitar. That's about it."  
  
"What kinda writin' do youse like tah do?"  
  
"Well I like to write stories, and mostly songs, but sometimes poems. What do you like to do?"  
  
"Wait, youse like tah write songs? Dats pretty cool. Ise never met anyone who likes tah write songs before. Youse should sing some of dem tah me sometime."  
  
"Oh no, they're not very good, and I'm not the best singer."  
  
"Sure youse is. Anyone can sing!" Mush broke out in song hoping he would make Kay laugh, He succeeded.  
  
"You guys done bak dere or what! Mush wese gotta let dah ladies go, dey gotta get home!" Jack told Mush.  
  
"Alright, will Ise see yas tomarrah?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"O.k., goodnight Kay"  
  
"Goodnight Mush.", Kay gave Mush a kiss on the cheek. He wasn't expecting that. 


	2. Oh those crazy Brooklyners

A/N: Sry I didn't put an A/N last time, that's just b/c i'm a moron. lol. o.k. this is my first story so please review and don't be afraid to be harsh...constructive critisism. I wasn't to worried when I wrote this, I just tried to have w/ it so do the same when you read it! Thnx.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Hey guys, we brought some friends. This is Eri, Hinsey, Cass, Heath, Dary, and Sulli." Kay introduced their friends.  
  
"Heya ladies. Nice tah meet ya." Jack said.  
  
"This is Jack, Mush, Kid Blink, Racetrack, Spot, David…(she continued to name the other newsies)" Kay introduced the newsies to her friends.  
  
"Oh Kay! Mush is the really hot, sweet one you kissed right!?" Dary asked. Kay's face turned bright red.  
  
"Yes Dary!!!!"  
  
"Heath is my little sister.", Hoods told the guys.  
  
"Sos what are wese gunna do tahday?" Racetrack asked.  
  
"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Hoods asked.  
  
"Wait, I've got an idea! You guys ever see a movie?" Kay asked. She seemed much less shy then yesterday.  
  
"Uh…movie? Hmmmm…." (racetrack thinks for a minute) Oh yeah! You me flickers!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, whatever. We should go see one!" Hoods suggested.  
  
"But how are we going to get there?" Kay asked.  
  
Everyone thought for a minute. Then Hoods said "Duh! We can take the train! Then just walk the rest of the way to the theatre!".  
  
Everyone got on the train. By the time the ride was over people started to pair of. Eri with David, Heath with Spot (he goes for the younger chicks), Sulli with Skittery, Dary with Itey, Hinsey with Racetrack, Cass with Blink, and obviously Kay with Mush. Hoods and Jack hadn't exactly "paired off" but they were getting along pretty nicely. Everyone was in the theatre. They sat in this order left to right: Jack, Hoods, Kay, Mush, Blink, Cass, Hinsey, Racetrack, Skittery, Eri, Dary, Itey, David, and Sulli, the other newsies filling out the rest of the row. They decided to see "American Wedding". They had to sneak into it because its rated "R". The girls figured the boys first time seeing a Massachusetts movie should be exciting.   
  
"Hey Kay, isn't that your brother?"  
  
Kay looked over her shoulder, "Oh know!".  
  
"Hey Kay!" Kay's brother said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"C'mon Kay, introduce me to your friends!"  
  
"O.k., well you know the girls, and this is the guys!" Kay and her brother are really close. But she doesn't want him there on her date with Mush!  
  
"Know, I mean this guy looking pretty cozy next to you."  
  
"Oh, uh, Mush, this is my brother, this is Mush Meyers." Kay said, her face was on the verge of turning bright red. She could feel it heating up. She turns red a lot.  
  
"Tim Montgomery's the name", Tim stuck out his hand. Mush shaked it.  
  
"Heya , nice tah meet yah!" Mush said excitedly.  
  
"Hey, why's this guy talking funny? And what's with his clothes?" , Tim whispered to Kay.  
  
She started to laugh. "He's from New York."  
  
"Oh those crazy Brooklyners!"  
  
"Hey, watch it!", Spot snapped.  
  
"Actally Ise from Manhattan, most of us are." Mush responded.  
  
The movie started so everyone started to sit down. Kay wasn't exactly comfortable with Mush knowing her big, protective brother was just a few rows behind her.  
  
Mush put his arm around Kay and she blushed.  
  
Kay happened to notice a lot of people in the theatre were making out. But she wanted her first real kiss with Mush to be alone with no one but him. What if he leaned in to kiss her!? What should she do!? Should she push him away!?  
  
Thankfully for Kay, Mush never tried to kiss her. He could tell she was uncomfortable with her brother being there and he didn't want make the situation any worse. "Such a gentleman!" Kay thought to herself. 


	3. What! Like you and Mush didn't?

A/N: Here's where it starts to get crazy. For the record, I'm not some sort of horny loser. My friends told me to put stuff like that in here. So basically they're horny losers, no i'm just kidding. Review please! Thnx.   
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
At the Inn the boys were staying at there was a huge lobby that was more like a party room. It was open all night but no body was ever up all night using it.  
  
It has been one week since everyone met and everything was still going great! All the "relationships" were working out fine. The boys decided to invite the girls over all night. The girls told their parents they were staying at each other's houses. Even if the plan didn't work the girls didn't care because they still knew the night was going to be a blast.   
  
Everyone got there at about 8:00. The boys didn't really have any specific plans for the night. Just to have a lot of fun.  
  
"Sos, you goils got any games youse like tah play? And no Race, we ain't playin' poker!" Jack announced.  
  
"Ahhhhhh" Race sighed.  
  
"I got one!" Eri said, "How bout…Truth or dare!".  
  
All the girls started to giggle.   
  
"What's dat?" Kid Blink asked.  
  
"It' when you can either choose truth or dare. If you pick truth you have to answer the question in full honesty. If you pick dare you have to do the dare, no matter what!" Eri explained.  
  
"I'm up for it" All the guys screamed at once.  
  
"Sweet! O.k., I'll go first! Hmmm…..Kid Blink, truth or dare!?" Kay asked.  
  
"Uhhhh…dare!"  
  
"Good luck! Hmmmm…does anyone have any suggestions? Oh I know! I dare you to lick that railing!"  
  
"No way!!!!"  
  
The railing by the door was absolutely disgusting. It had used gum all over it, the paint was pealing off. There had to be so many germs on it!  
  
"Cruel Kay, cruel.", Hoods said.  
  
"Hey that's how you play the game." Kay responded.   
  
Kid Blink stared at the railing in pure horror and disgust.   
  
"Sorry tah say it, but youse gotta do it Blink!" Mush said sadly .  
  
Kid Blink unwillingly got up and walked over to the railing. He bent down, stuck his tongue out, closed his eyes, and licked the railing up and down.  
  
"That was disgusting!" Kid Blink barked at Kay.  
  
Kay shrugged.  
  
They played the game for a little bit longer but then it started to get boring. Then everyone just started doing their own thing. About an hour after the party started, Mush grabbed Kay's hand and told her to come with him. He led her in his room. They sat down on the bed. Mush leaned in for a kiss. Without saying any words they just shared their first kiss with each other. It was a long passionate kiss. Soon they laid down on the bed, Mush leaning over Kay. Kay slowly brought her hands up to his shirt and started to un button it. She was disappointed to find a under shirt under the first shirt. But once she tore of the first shirt, Mush cooperated with leaving their kiss to take off the under shirt. Then all of a sudden they hear the door slam open and someone say "WHAT THE HELL!!!???"  
  
It made both of them jump and Mush accidentally rolled of the bed.   
  
"Ahh shit!" Mush said when he got up and saw Jack and Hoods standing in the doorway in complete shock. All they others started to gather around behind them.   
  
"Uhhhh…hi guys!" Kay said to them all.   
  
Her face started to turn a dark, dark shade of red showing that she was humiliated. Mush's did as well. Everyone could tell they were fooling around, or at least they were about to because Mush's shirts were thrown on the floor, and Kay's hair had turned from a low messy bun to a complete mess.   
  
"Uhhh…wese were just…ummm" Mush tried to make an excuse, but it didn't work.  
  
"Youse were what Mushy?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh leave em alone Jack, dey wasn't doin anyting you two wasn't about tah do!" Kid Blink said gesturing to Jack and Hoods holding hands. Jack elbowed Kid Blink.  
  
"C'mon everybody lets leave dem lovahs alone!" Kid Blink said turning around and leaving the doorway. Everyone left and Hoods shut the door shaking her head with a smile on her face.  
  
It's about 11 o'clock. Mush and Kay tried to sneak out of Mush's room. It didn't work so well. Everyone just looked at them and then went back to what they were doing. Kay went up to Hoods, and Hinsey.  
  
"So what happened!?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Kay, you two were in there for three hours! What happened?"  
  
"Ohhhhh. Uh, yeah. Well, we didn't have sex if that's what your asking. We just basically made-out. Without Mush's shirts. Then we talked for a little while. Not that exciting."  
  
"Yes it is!", Hoods squealed.   
  
Mush walked up behind Kay, wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Whatcha talkin' bout?", Mush asked.  
  
"Nothing.", Kay responded.  
  
"Oh no, I know youse goils. Youse was talkin' bout us, and what wese did in dah bedroom."  
  
"Haha, so what if we were.", Kay said.  
  
Hoods and Hinsey could tell it was about time they should leave before they are forced to watch the two "love birds" in action. They headed over too Cass, Kid Blink, and Racetrack.  
  
"Hey guys" Eri said excitedly as she walked over to them.  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" Cass asked.  
  
"Uhhhh…guys come here and I'll tell you." All of the girls walked over to one side of the room with Eri.  
  
"Well. It started off after we busted Kay and Mush, me and David decided to go for a walk. We were walking down the street by the tracks just talking, you know. Then we decided we were gunna make-out in an abandoned train cart. He jumped in first and helped me up. He shut the door. It was so dark we could hardly see anything! Then I felt breathing on my neck and him wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me in closer and "I love you." in my ear. I told him I love him too. Then we just started making out. We started to slowly completely strip each other down. And, ummm, well you can guess the rest.", Eri told her romantic story to her friends. They're jaws dropped. Out of all of them they never thought Eri would loose her virginity first!  
  
"You mean! You did it!?", Cass asked.  
  
"Hey guys, what's the fuss?" Kay asked as she joined the amazed group.  
  
"Eri and David, they, they, they did it!", Cass tried to whisper to Kay.  
  
"Oh My God!!!!"  
  
"What like you and Mush didn't?", Eri responded.  
  
"No, we didn't but congrats! What happened!?"  
  
The party began to separate into two groups. The guys, and the girls, each on one side of the room. Everyone knew David and Eri were telling their story to all of their friends.   
  
"What's it feel like to be in love?", Heath anxiously asked.  
  
"It's the best feeling in the world!", Kay answered staring into the ceiling with a big smile on her face.  
  
All the girls looked at her weird.   
  
"Oh, you mean Eri. I knew that."  
  
"Wait! You're in love! With who?"  
  
"Heath, who has she been in a room with for the past three hours?", Hoods shouted as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Heath responded with a dirty look and went back into her gaze toward Kay.  
  
"Well. I think I'm in love. I'm not sure.", Kay said in a deep thought.  
  
"Well do you want to spend every moment with him, and be with him forever, and never leave his arms?", Eri questioned Kay.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well there you go. You're in love."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Kay turned around with a distinguished look on her face. She walked right up to Mush, grabbed his shirt, pushed him into the wall and said "I love you", and gave him a big, wet, kiss. Mush pushed her away, turned her around, pushed her against the wall and said "I love you too" and gave her a big, wet kiss.  
  
"Awwwwww", the room sighed.  
  
Mush and Kay hugged for about 5 minutes. 


	4. Well Spot, sit down and shut up!

A/N: ok number four! I worked on it for like 2 weeks so I hope you like. R&R please. I wanna shoutout to Randy: thnx for Randy she's great! lol   
  
It's one o'clock and Heath, and Hinsey were wiped out on the couch. Racetrack, Spot, Jack, and Kid Blink were playing poker at one of the tables in the middle of the room. Mush, Kay, Hoods, Itey, and Dary were on one side of the room having a whipped cream fight. Sulli, Cass, Skittery, Eri, and David were on the other side of the room watching a movie. All the others were in the mix somewhere.   
  
"Youse gets any of dat whipped cream on me and I'll soak yah!", Spot shouted to the others across the room.  
  
"Or me cards! Dese are me lucky ones!", Racetrack added.  
  
All of a sudden one of the room's doors slammed open. A girl who looked to be about their age stepped out in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She had blonde hair down to her shoulder blades, beautiful blue eyes, and looked as if she was going to beat the shit out of everyone there. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.  
  
"Uhhhhh, well, uhhhh, the lobby's open all night so uhhh we just thought…." David studdered.   
  
"You thought you'd what?", she cut him off.  
  
"Hey! Wese ain't botherin nobody!", Spot snapped back as he walked over to the mysterious stranger and stood directly in front of her in hopes to intimidate her.   
  
"What's your name?", she asked.  
  
"Spot Conlon."  
  
"Well Spot, sit down and shut up!", she barked to him. Suprisingly he sat down and shut up. Everyone was in shock. No one has ever put Spot in his place like that.  
  
"I'm Randy, but you can call me Fighter. I'm staying in Room 201 and I can't sleep so either leave or shut up because I've got a busy day tomarrow. Got it?"  
  
"What do you have planned for tomarrow?", Kay asked.  
  
"Well, ummm, nothing. But I still want some sleep!"  
  
"Why don't you join us! My name is Kay, this is Hoods, Eri, oh that's Heath and Hinsey sleeping there, oh and there's Sulli, Skittery, and David. Right here is Mush, and Dary. And at the table over there there's Racetrack, and Jack, oh and you've met Spot. Oh yeah and over there is Cass and Kid Blink."  
  
Everyone gave Kay a screwed up look, like why the hell was she inviting this witch here?  
  
"I don't know. I guess. Got nothing better to do…" Fighter responded.  
  
"Great! Here you go!", Kay threw a can of whipped cream at Fighter.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"The fight!"  
  
"Oh no, Don't Youse guys even sta…", Spot was cut off because everyone broke out in screams soaking each other in whipped cream. After everyone was completely covered in whipped cream from head to toe, they decided to torture Heath and Hinsey because they fell asleep. First they gave them beards and crazy hair-dues. Then they did the legendary whipped cream and feather gag. Both Heath and Hinsey fell for it.   
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Kay woke up first. She found herself lying in Mush's arms and everyone else sprawled out around the room. The place was trashed. She'd have to wake everyone up if they wanted to clean this place up before anyone at the Inn woke up. She at first struggled to get out of mush's hold but eventually succeeded, waking Mush up in the process.  
  
"What time is it?", he asked groggily.  
  
"Uhhh…seven." They both yawned and stretched. As Kay tried to stand up Mush grabbed her leg making her fall.   
  
"Oh c'mon. Please just lays back down for a little while.", Mush begged.  
  
"We gotta clean this place up before anyone wakes up. Oh fine.", Kay feel for the puppy face Mush was making. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her on her forehead. Kay's face turned red and she smirked. She wasn't used to this romantic stuff. Kay leaned her head into Mush's muscular chest closing her eyes. They both ended u falling asleep. About five minutes later they both woke up too Hoods leaning over them.   
  
"Wake up love birds!", Hoods screamed in their ears.  
  
"Is there a need for the screaming? We're up, we're up!", Kay complained.  
  
"Wese gotsta get this place cleaned up!", Jack anounced as people started to wake up separately.  
  
"You're telling me.", Sulli responded as she rubbed her eyes. They all started to pick up the trash first. Race ran over to the table with his arms in the air when he saw people surrounding it.  
  
"Get away! Get away!", he screamed. He reached the table and jumped on it guarding his poker cards.  
  
"Do not touch me cards! Do Youse hear me? Do not touch me cards!", Race sternly said looking at everyone standing at the table.  
  
"Relax you bum we ain't touchin your cards!", Spot responed to Race's panic attack. It took about two hours for everyone to clean up. Everyone pitched in, even Fighter.   
  
"Oh god, what time is it now!?", Kay asked as she plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Nine, jeez it took two hours to clean that?", Dary asked.  
  
"Well the fact that everyone threw everything everywhere probably didn't help much! Cough Cough Kay, Hoods, Eri, Cough Cough", Cass said as Kay, Hoods, and Eri started to giggle.  
  
An hour later everyone left and headed to Hoods' house. All the parents thought the girls were sleeping there so they had to be their before noon because they were supposed to call their parents at eleven.  
  
"So Fighter are you comin", Kay asked.  
  
"Uhhhh, I don't know. I mean I..."  
  
"Oh come one, have a little fun!", Hinsey cut her off.  
  
"Oh alright, I'll go tell my parents"  
  
Everyone left for Hoods', including Fighter. 


	5. Where the hell have you been?

A/N: Number five! I'm nervous!!!! I worked really hard, and from the heart. It's kinda corny but you should like it anyway. I got my fingers crossed!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
…One Month Later…  
  
Kay woke up to a tapping at her window, much like little rocks pounding on the glass. She sat up in her bed in her plain white tee, her silk "Care Bear" p.j. pants, and her hair in a messy bun. She got out of bed and put her stars and moons terri-clothe bathrobe on. She stumbled over to her window and glared out. To her surprise, she saw Mush standing in her backyard with a handfull of tiny rocks happily staring up at her. She carefully slid the window open.   
  
"Mush, what are you doing its two in the morning!", Kay tried to whisper, but not too softly so he could hear her.   
  
"Ise couldn't stop thinking bout ya. Ise never felt dis way before. I love everyting about ya. The way your hair shines, and feels, and smells. The way your beautiful brown eyes glisten when Ise tell ya that Ise love ya. And especially the way your smile makes me shiver every time Ise sees it. I love ya, Kay. I've neva felt dis way before. I want to make everything that makes you sad go away. I want to be with Youse for the rest of my life.", Mush paused as if overwhelmed with everything he just said. "Ise never said dat to anyone before, but I meant it all. Ise just wanted ya to know dat."  
  
"Hold on a minute.", Kay responded looking like she was about to cry in joy. She appeared not even two minutes later wearing a baggy sweatshirt, blue jeans, and a bit of make up. She had let her hair down, letting it lightly rest perfectly straight, except for the ends in tiny ringlets, upon her shoulders as she climbed out of the window onto the porch roof just below it. Mush got the hint she was about to jump and ran to the side of the porch to catch her. As she slowly lowered herself off of the roof, she felt Mush's hands glide up her legs to her waist. She released herself having complete faith and trust in him. He caught her as if she weighed absolutely nothing. He held her for only a moment then let her go allowing her to wrap her arms around him and give him a warm kiss.   
  
"What are we doing? Where are we going?", Kay asked laughing at the thought of them just walking around into no where.  
  
"I don't know. Anywhere Youse wantsta go."   
  
She thought for a minute, "I know, come on.", Kay said with a mischievous look on her face. After they walked quite a ways she led him to an abandoned drive in right under the moonlit sky. Hundreds of stars sparkled over them leaving both of them in complete awe.  
  
"It's so beautiful.", Mush said gazing into the sky.  
  
"Isn't it. Doesn't it make you want to stay here forever." They sat down, Kay sitting in front of Mush in his buff arms. It was ridiculously cold that night, but Kay and Mush never felt it, they just stared into the sky all night lost in its beauty.  
  
Around four they knew they had to get home, especially Kay before anyone even knew she was gone. When they got to Kay's house, it was lit up with every single light on it the house. "Oh no" Kay thought to herself.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? We were worried sick about you! You didn't even leave a note or anything!", Kay's mother screamed out the door. "Get in the house before you sick, and who is that with you? Is that who you've been gallivanting around town with!? Some boy I've never even met! Then you just dissapear of into the night with him! What did you do? You had sex didn't you! I knew something was wrong with you. You are probably drunk or high! I can't believe you! You're lucky this isn't the 60's because your ass would be so whipped o hard right now you'd be in the hospital!", Kay's mother went on making false acusations about Mush and Kay. They just stood there in the light reflecting off of the house. Finally they came inside.  
  
"Ma'am I'm Mush. Sir (shaking Kay's fathers' hand). I understand Youse was worried, I'm truly sorry bout dat, but wese wasn't doin any drugs or nuthin, and I mean nuthin. Dere's nothing to worry bout", Mush tried to explain.  
  
"You keep your mouth shut, this is between my daughter and her family.", Kay's mother snapped.  
  
"Yes ma'am.", Mush shamefully responded.  
  
"How dare you!? I work so hard trying to raise you right and you screw up like this? I don't even know what to do with you. I knew you were a bad egg since the day you were born, I should have given you up when I had the chance. I'm so ashamed.", Kay's mother angrily whined.  
  
"Now wait a minute, your mother does not mean that!", Kay's father chimed in.  
  
"Yes I do, we almost gave you up when you were five. We knew you'd turn out wrong but hoped for the best. Now look at you, overweight, underprivileged, have you accomplished anything? Why couldn't you be like Tim. He wrestles, plays lacrosse, plays guitar, he has the talent to do anything. And your sister, Kaitlyn, she got that brains, but you, you got nothing. Just bad seeds that's all", Kay's mother shared.  
  
"What? I play lacrosse, and the guitar! I've been in plenty of plays. How can you say that?", Kay screamed.  
  
"Now you don't mean that Cynthia.", Kay's fathered turned to her mother.  
  
"I most definitely do." she responded disappointed in the way her youngest child had turned out.  
  
Kay ran out of the house, not saying a word, tears pouring down her face, Mush running after her.  
  
"Good, leave.", her mother hollered back.  
  
"Wait, wait Kay, wait up!", Mush screamed charging after her. She ran crying and so hurt. She dropped to the ground, kicking and screaming, pounding the dirt wishing it all away. Everything her mother said. Hoping it was a bad dream. The pain just wouldn't go away. It cut her heart open and just let the wound bleed. Mush ran to her side trying to stop immediately, sliding sideways in the mud. He grabbed her in his arms holding her tightly. "I'm here, I'm here." For once it seemed like Mush's bad use of English ran away from him. His once irresistible bone structure and muscular shape left him, leaving him to be nothing but everything to Kay. She needed him then more than anyone, and as bad as her heart ached, it already began healing that couple hours on the cold, wet, muddy ground in his arms. He was never going to leave her and she could feel that vibe coming from him.   
  
Mush eventually carried Kay to the Inn after she fell asleep in his arms, and brought her to his room. He layer her sleeping body under the sheets, taking her shoes of and wiping her dried tears off of her cheeks.  
  
"What da hell are you doin?", Jack questioned as he sat up in his bed not far from Mush's.  
  
"Shut up and go back to sleep. I'll tell Youse latah.", Mush responded. He slid into the bed, lying right next to Kay, holding her body and slowing entering his dreams.  
  
Kay woke up to an empty room, and an empty bed. It took her a minute to figure out where she was. There was dried up mud on her jeans, and the sheets of the bed. She heard low voices coming from the other side of the door. She knew they were talking about her. She waited for, who she thought was Skittery, to stop talking before she opened the door. Every single newsie in that room looked up into her eyes with the most sympathetic look on their faces she had ever seen. She was extremely embarrassed, and a little upset with Mush because he told everyone.  
  
"Heya sweetheart, hows ya feelin?", Mush asked as Kay approached the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"Fine, I'm just fine.", she said sitting down on his lap. They just sat there in each others arms, Mush completely aware that Kay was anything but fine. Kay shivered and pulled in closer to Mush depending on him for warmth.   
  
"Insteada goin out tahday with everyone else, we can stay in, if Youse wansta.", Mush recommended.  
  
"That'd be nice.", Kay quietly whispered in Mush's ear trying to hold back tears. They just basically sat there holding each other all day.   
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Everyone else was headed across town looking for something to do.   
  
"Why'd wese hafta bring her where wese go every time!", Spot said looking at Fighter with pure hatred.  
  
"Spot! Cause she's our friend. Come on you like her, admit it.", Hoods said elbowing Spot.  
  
"Youse lucky Youse a lady cuz I woulda just ripped your arm off!", Spot angrily scowled.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so hostile!", Hoods responded and stomped off. They walked a little further and saw a bowling alley. They went inside and tried to explain bowling to the newsies. They bowled a couple games and then just sat there watching Snitch try to beat his recently set bowling high score.  
  
No one knew why Kay and Mush were absent from the games that day untill Jack explained the story for them, word for word. Even Kay's closest friend's who knew her parents very well were shocked to hear the news.   
  
"Thank god Mush was there, or I bet she would of killed herself!", Dary said.  
  
"If Ise was dere, I woulda taken her mudda out!", Spot told as he punched his right fist into his left hand.  
  
"No you wouldn't, stop acting so tough!", Fighter complained to Spot.  
  
"Ise woulda! Like Youse would know. An Ise am tough! Da toughest one dere is, specially in Brooklyn!", Spot responded defending himself. Fighter rolled her eyes.   
  
"Enough about Brooklyn! For gods sake I've heard enough about it! If you love Brooklyn so much why don't you go back there!" By this time they were both standing up screaming each others faces. Spot all of a sudden out of no where grabbed her and attempted to make out with her. She quickly pulled away and punched him so hard she left his face red. Then again he was mostly embarrassed, but that punch definitely did sting. She ran off into the bathroom. Hoods, Eri, Dary, and Sulli came running in after her.  
  
"How dare he! Who does he think he is, or who does he think I am! Does he think I would just kiss someone without going out with them, and we were in the middle of an argument! I hate that selfish, lowlife, conceited, bratty, Brooklyn loving boy! He thinks he's better then everyone else!" Randy went on and on. Everyone could hear her through the bathroom door and the boys were cracking up, rolling on the ground.  
  
"Eh, shut up Youse, Youse…!", Spot raised his arm back to Snipeshooter rolling around at his feet, and Sinpeshooter continued to laugh hysterically. Fighter swung the door open and stifly stomped out of the restroom. She snickered at Spot with flames in her eyes as she walked by him. Spot's face still had a red fist-print.  
  
That night while a few people were still up, Spot went up to the door to Fighter's room and knocked on it. She opened the door…  
  
"What?", she asked with an attitude.  
  
"Ise just wanted to apologize for tahday. I had no right tah do dat."  
  
"Darn right you didn't!", Fighter screamed in Spot's face.  
  
"Will ya let me finish!", Fighter leaned back and folded her arms, "Ise was just wonderin, if sometime Youse wanted tah go out. Maybe. Just me and Youse?", Spot suggested looking like he was serious.  
  
"I'll think about it.", Fighter replied sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"Uhhh, o-o-o-h o.k. Goodnight.", Spot said and walked away, Fighter with her nose still in the air. She let her head down and gave out a smile, tiny, microscopic shriek of excitement, smiled, and went back into her room.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
"What the?", Spot said scratching himself and rubbing his eye as he opened his room door. "Oh Fighter!", Spot said as he stood stiff as a board seeing how poor Fighter just had to witness him scratching himself.  
  
"Listen, I thought about it, and we can go on a date. But I'm not making any promises for the next one, if there is even going to be a next one.", Fighter tried not to smile.  
  
"Deal. How bout tonight?", Spot asked now more relaxed.  
  
"Great!, I mean umm yeah sure, that's cool.", Fighter tried to hide her excitement.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
"Wow. Spot and Fighter. Never even saw it coming.", Eri said watching Fighter put her make-up on. Yes, Fighter was wearing make-up! This must be a big occasion.   
  
"Hey does anyone know how Kay's holding up?", Hoods asked concerned.   
  
"Well I've seen her around. She seemed perfectly normal to me. But her Mush have hardly ever left that room.", Fighter said now brushing her hair.  
  
"Well she's pretty good at hiding her feelings.", Dary responded.  
  
"Yeah.", Hinsey added.  
  
"You know, I'm gunna go check on them. See what their up too!", Hoods said walking out the door. "Don't miss me too much!", she said smiling.  
  
"We won't!", Heath said smirking back.  
  
"Hey Heath, weren't you and Spot together?", Hinsey asked turning to her.  
  
"What! No! He's too old for me! Why'd you think that?", Heath asked.  
  
"Well you guys looked pretty cozy on the train.", Cass added.  
  
"Oh no, we were just talking.", Heath said turning around.  
  
MEANWHILE…  
  
"Come in", Hoods heard Mush say when she knocked on his room door. "Oh heya Hoods! How ya been?", he asked.   
  
"Pretty good, you?  
  
"Alright. Ya know with the whole Kay thing goin on. She's still pretty upset.", Mush said.  
  
"I bet, where is she?", Mush pointed to the bathroom door as it opened and Kay came walking out. She stopped right in her tracks.  
  
"Oh hey Hoods, what's up?", Kay asked acting as if nothing was wrong. All of a sudden they heard a door swing open and slam into the wall. A bunch of people opening more doors, stomping around, breaking stuff. Mush opened the door, Kay to the bathroom from the position behind Mush.   
  
"Oh No!", Mush said as he stared straight forward in utter fear.  
  
A/N: HAHA LEFT YA ON A CLIFF HANGER! Hehe this is gunna be fun torturing all of you! lol 


	6. The bulls

CHAPTER SIX  
  
As the cops barreled in the Inn, Kay locked the door and hid behind the shower curtain because she knew they were there for her.   
  
"Hey! What are you doin heah? Do you have a warrant!?", Mush asked them.  
  
"Uhhhhh…." one of them said walking right past Mush.  
  
They headed toward the bathroom door. They started banging recklessly on the door once they realized that it was locked.   
  
"Open up!" They screamed.  
  
"Hey get away from dare!", Mush said running up to the door.  
  
"Why. What's in here? And what's up with your accent?", They asked.  
  
"Uhhhhh…me dirty laundry and other private possessions. And I'm from New York!!!!!!" Mush tried to excuse himself. "Plus Ise don't see no warrant! You have no right into dis bathroom!" Mush snapped.  
  
"C'mon Ron. The kids right. We'll get a warrant and come back. If she's in there, she has no where else to go.", one of the cops said.   
  
"Fine!" The other said. They walked out of the Inn.   
  
"O.k. Dere gone Kay. Open da door. It's just me.", Mush said leaning up against the door. Kay hesitantly opened the door and ran right into Mush's arms. "It's alright. Dere gone. Wese gotsta get ya outa heah!" Mush said still holding her tightly. Hoods figured it was time to leave the room. A couple minutes later Mush and Kay came out of the room with two suitcases.   
  
"Youse goin somewheah?", Jack asked giving them a confused look.   
  
"Yeah. Wese gotsta get outa heah before da bulls come back for Kay.", Mush responded.  
  
"Wait a minute guys. Where yas gonna go?", Jack said sitting up, now looking worried.  
  
"Ise was thinking New York.", Mush answered.  
  
"Youse can't just leave!", Jack whined.  
  
"Wese gotsta! Da bulls will be back, and soon. If dey have a warrant, dey'll find Kay and take her away from me and I'll never get to see her again! I can't live like dat!", Mush whined back.  
  
"And I can't live with my family. They probably only want me back to clean and be their slave. They don't really care about me. Not like you guys, and especially Mush do." Kay added in. That was the first time anyone really heard Kay talk except Hoods earlier that night.  
  
"Well if ya really gotsta go. Take me money. You'll need it more dan me anyway." Jack curtiously offered. Jack threw the pile of bills on the table. Soon everyone was standing up and adding their money in the pile too.  
  
"We can't take all Youse money!" Mush said.  
  
"Yeah ya can. I'm gunna miss ya Mushy." Kid Blink said giving him a hug. "You too Kay." Blink said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Everyone else did the same.  
  
"Well I got my cell guys. We'll call you.", Kay said looking a little bit upset she's going to have to leave her friends. "Hey, where's Fighter and Spot.", Kay asked.  
  
"They must of already left.", Hoods added.  
  
"Well we can't wait for them. The cops could be back before we know it." Kay said. "I guess we'll have to call them later. Bye guys.", she said walking out of the door with Mush behind her.  
  
"Yeah, bye guys.", Mush said.  
  
MEANWHILE…   
  
First, they went out to dinner at a very nice Italian restaurant. Then they went to the movies. They saw an action movie seeing how both of them are into that. Then when they were walkng out of the theatre, holding hands, Spot could tell Fighter was a bit uncomfortable. But he must not of cared much because he slowly slid his hand free of Fighters' and grabbed her ass.  
  
"What are you doing!?", Fighter screamed as she shoved him away.  
  
"What! Most goils like dat stuff!", Spot screamed back.  
  
"Well I'm not most girls! Consider this date over! And you're lucky I'm not gunna deck ya this time either!", Fighter said stomping away.  
  
"Wait! No, Fighter. Wait! Please I'm sorry.", Spot begged chasing after her. 


End file.
